custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Halloween Party (video) (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Barney's Halloween Party is a Barney Home Video. It would of been released in October 27, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Stories: Five Little Owls Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #The Barney Theme Song # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Love You End Credit Music #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Itsy Bitsy Spider #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) Musical Director *Bob Singleton Writers *Stephen White *Rebecca Self Snider Director *Jim Rowley Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from the new material of "Barney's Stuuupendous Puzzle Fun!" was used. *The end credit music from this home video would be used, except it would be pitched down to -1, and mixed with Season 3 music. Opening and Closing to "Barney's Halloween Party" North American VHS Original Release (1998) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Halloween Party title card Closing #End Credits #Barney Halloween Books trailer #Barney: Barney's "I Can Do" Show trailer #Barney: Barney's Big Surprise! - Live on Stage (video recording) trailer #Wishbone: Dog Days of the West trailer #Groundling Marsh trailer #Joe Scruggs Merchandise trailer #Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock-N-Roll Rhyme trailer #Francesco's Friendly World trailer #Barney: Barney in Outer Space trailer #Barney: It's Time for Counting! trailer #Barney: Barney's Good Day, Good Night trailer #Kids for Character trailer #Kids for Character: Choices Count! trailer #Barney: Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney: Barney's Great Adventure trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) Re-Release (1999) Opening Closing Re-Release (2001) Opening Closing Re-Release (2003) Opening Closing Re-Release (2004) Opening Closing * End Credits * Barney: Barney's Colorful World! - Live on Stage (video recording) teaser trailer Re-Release (2008) Opening Closing Re-Release (2010) Opening Closing Re-Release (2011) Opening Closing Re-Release (2016) Opening Closing Re-Release (2026) Opening Closing Re-Release (2027) Opening Closing Re-Release (2029) Opening Closing Re-Release (2031) Opening Closing Re-Release (2032) Opening Closing Re-Release (2036) Opening Closing